Mod-Remixed Dungeon
}} Overview Remixed Dungeon, previously (up to version 27.4) named Remixed Pixel Dungeon is a mod forked from a very early version of Rodrigo Pan's Pixel Dungeon ML and developed by NYRDS team. Remixed Dungeon is the 12th oldest mod of Pixel Dungeon that was released on December 12th, 2014 and the third oldest released in Google Play Store (also Dec. 2014), and is still in active development becoming since 2018 in the one of the only two mods (of 12) that remain active made in 2014. Some remarkable differences from Vanilla PD include: * New monsters, and quests. * Four new chapters with their own boss and enemies. * Toxic gas and fire able to interact with more items. * New types of food. * New wearable accessories. * Seeds can be eaten now. * Three new classes. * Ranged weapons: Bows & Crossbows. * More weapons and armors. * Built-in modding support (WIP). * Improvements on character animations. * Surface town and portals. Those features and additions will be better explained on the corresponding articles, with many others not mentioned here. Localization Also Remixed Dungeon is available in languages other than English, currently following l10n's available: * Russian (maintained by devs) * French (maintained by community) * Polish (maintained by community) * Spanish (maintained by community) * Korean (maintained by community) (since remix.19.1) * Brazilian Portuguese (maintained by community) (since remix.19.1) * Italian (maintained by community) (since remix.23.1) * German (maintained by community) (since remix.23.1) * Chinese (maintained by community) (since remix.24.1) * Japanese (maintained by community) (since remix.24.2.fix.2) * Ukranian (maintained by community) * Turkish (maintained by community) * Malay (maintained by community) Several other l10n's currently in progress at transifex Classes Elf (This section needs to be rewritten and put into its own sub-article) The early depths are the hardest to get through until defeating Tengu. The Elf has terrible melee accuracy but high critical hit rates and he also starts with the unique elf dagger that balances it with its speed and good accuracy. Use door luring tactics when fighting with a melee weapon (no choice in early depths because there's a severe lack of arrows). The Elf can disengage from any monster with the base character speed, allowing him to be proficient with hit and run tactics using ranged weapons. Early Stages: 1-2: It's fairly simple, rats are very easy to kill so save your arrows and use the elf dagger instead easy 1-2 shot kills. and Just be sure to lure the Gnoll Scouts around corners or through doors because they are still tough to kill even with the elf dagger. 3-4: Beware of crabs; they parry your melee attacks making it even harder to land one with your low accuracy, and they cannot be lured through doors (base speed too high). For this reason, it is recommended to be level 4+ before descending to depth 3. Training on the easier depth 2 enemies before heading down is desirable if you have found Seeds of Sungrass or wells to help train continuously and save your food. 5: Refer to Goo Guide. 6-9: These enemies are not difficult as none of them have high base movement. Beware of Shadows and Water Elemental. At this point, how you progress really depends on your inventory. If you have collected enough ranged weapons, you are set. A battle wand is not a bad choice as you will never find enough arrows to use as your only ranged weapon. 10: Once you beat Tengu and have access to the subclasses, playing as an Elf becomes much easier. Getting to that point is the most difficult part of playing Elf. Necromancer The Necromancer starts with Necromancer Robes which allows you to summon a deathling companion once you have collected 5 souls from enemies you kill. When encountering the Sad Ghost before Goo, you are presented with the option to make the ghost believe you have done whatever he asks of you, and he will immediately reward you normally. If you fall down a chasm, all of your summons will die. After defeating 4th Boss Dwarf King you can to upgrade your Necromancer Robes with instruments into Bone armor. Bone armor can use the new ability Necrotism. Necrotism is for one floor and it damages all (with Necromancer but only slight damage) that you see. With the Soulbringer, Necromancer can became into Lich. Lich doesn't breath(gases, poison and bleeding don't work on him). Lich lose 2 point of STR but his mana become double. Gnoll He starts without any armor but has a unique Gnoll Tomahawk, which causes enemies to bleed. The Gnoll Tomahawk has an average damage per hit of 10. * Starts with 15 strength. * He can't read and write. (He can't read scrolls, books, and use arcane stylus.) * Starts with 5 HP. * Gnolls do not attack until provoked. * To unlock Gnoll you need to subordinate a Gnoll Brute and heal him at Town priest. Late game: Chaos Sword and Chaos Armor are good complements for no scrolls to upgrade equipment. NPC's Caged Kobold You can find the caged Kobold in the same room where you can find the downstairs to the Ice Caves boss.He'll ask you for help to exit the cage,retrieving the Ice Key. Hedgehog Somewhere in the Demon Halls, you can meet the wandering Hedgehog. if you continuously speak to him, he will give you a 'pasty' food item. Stranger He is both the merchant and the quest giver of the Demons' Nest. Enemies Shadow Fast and agile Shadows can attack you directly from a solid wall. Mimic Mimics can appear in the form of a chest, a pasty, or even another more powerful form (in Depth 26). Air Elemental It's a levitating enemy that is mainly found in cavernous depths. It can attack from two tiles away and pushes the Hero/ine back one tile. Take care when roaming along ledges as it will cause the player to fall to the next depth. A good tip to deal with these enemies is to light them on fire or freeze them. Water Elemental Water Elementals spawn on depths with water. When they are on a water tile, they are stronger, harder to hit, more accurate, and heal, so try to avoid fighting them until you lure them onto land or a doorway. Earth Elemental Earth Elementals spawn on depths with grass. When they are on a vegetation tile, they are stronger, harder to hit, and more accurate. Additionally, when both the Hero/ine and the elemental are on a vegetation tile, they can sometimes root you in place, so try to avoid fighting them until you lure them onto water or a doorway. Ice Elemental Ice elementals spawn on the Ice Caves. They're quite strong and tough. When they attack you, they can give you slowness debuff. Spiders There are three kind of spiders. First, there are the Spider Soldiers; when they attack, they may paralyze the Hero/ine for several turns. Secondly, there are Poisonous Spiders, which can, as their name indicates, poison the Hero/ine when they attack. Finally, there are Spider Workers which look like different kinds of plants. When attacking, they will give the Hero/ine the same debuff as the plant they look like. For example, a Spider Worker that looks like Sorrowmoss will poison you. After attacking, the Spider Worker will die. They can be one of the most annoying enemies in the game without ranged weapons. There is also a Spider Queen on the last spider level. She moves around and lays spider eggs, so it would be best to dispatch her as quickly as possible. You can get Spider Armor or a Spider Pendant as loot for defeating her. Floating Crystal It's a very rare mob with extremely valuable loot. It can be spawned by Shadow Lord. Shadow Lord Shadow Lord replaced Yog-Dzewa as Demon Halls boss, becoming the penultimate boss of the game. Stages This mod currently adds four new chapters to the dungeon and a Surface town. Three of those four are not compulsory and the character can go through the dungeon without entering to them. Spiders' Nest It is comprised of 5 depths, increasing gradually in size the deeper the Hero/ine goes. It contains eggs and spiders that spawn from them. The sheer number can be overwhelming without a decent weapon. Also, the spiders attack with poison, fire, frost, teleportation, you name it. To clear each depth, the Hero/ine must destroy all of the eggs, but it is not necessary. A good approach is to avoid the Spider Nest until at least one upgraded tier-3 weapon and/or armor has been obtained; then go back to tackle it. Depth 5 has the Spider Queen, and she could drop a Chaos Crystal, Spider Armor, or a Spider Charm. Once that is done, you can climb back up and continue the game. Demons' Nest These depths are following the Demon Halls. It's a weird place where the walls are made of flesh and the doors of bones. New enemies can be found there, such as Worms or Suspicious Rats,in addition to monsters located in Demon Halls (Evil eyes). There is also a new NPC, the Stranger, which will both give you a quest and trade with you. His quest consists of killing the Treacherous Spirit and bringing his heart back to him. As a reward, he will give you a Potion of Might. Necropolis The entrance is found on depth 7, where you have to talk to a Necromancer to receive a key to unlock the entrance (unless your character is a necromancer class character, which already has the key to the Necropolis at the outset of the game). Once you enter, you will see halls similar to the previous depth. You will encounter Zombies, Enslaved Souls, Exploding Skulls, Jar of Souls, Death Knights, Skeletons, and some of the enemies you may have encountered previously. When you reach the last depth (12th floor),you will fight the Lich. He is a ranged/melee boss whose ranged attacks cause a lot of damage. There are two skulls in easy mode,three in normal mode,and four in expert mode.The blue one summons two Skeletons every few turns and will continue stacking the Skeletons if you don't do something. The red one heals the Lich every few turns. The green skull gives the Lich the power to create poisonous gas clouds around itself. It is highly recommended defeating the blue skull first, then the red, and then the Lich itself. When fighting the Lich, he will teleport randomly. A strategy is hiding behind pillars until he teleports close enough to you, so you don't get hit with ranged attacks as often. The Lich, once defeated, provides a black skull that activates every so often and resurrects the next monster you kill as your slave to fight on your behalf. If you are a necromancer you will be given the option of either becoming a Lich yourself (and thereby be able to summon two spirits to fight for you) or to break the spell on the skull and use it as normal. Ice Caves Items Artifacts/Accessories: These can be equipped and give you special abilities and/or grants you buffs or debuffs. They are equipped in the same slots as rings, oftentimes making you to choice between their powers and buffs granted by rings. * Ring of Stone Blood: * Rat King's Crown: * Dried Rose: * Fetid Rat's Skull: * Corpse dust: * Spider Charm: * Black Skull: * Ice Key: * Candle of visions: dried rose: (description to be done) Ring of Stone Blood Ring of Stone Blood allows you to walk through walls at the cost of some life power. Inexperienced adventurers frequently get caught in a wall. It can be obtained as a rare drop by killing the 5th floor boss. You cannot sell this item. This item is not obtainable. Crown of the Rat King Wearing this crown gives you a unique buff called "Ratness". This buff essentially makes you the new Rat King. If you attack a rat, albino or normal, it will be the same as using a Scroll of Domination or the Sacrificial Sword's special power. That rat is now bent to your will, and forced to fight for you. This effect is practically useless after Depth 5. Dropped by the Rat King with a probability of 100 . You cannot sell this item. Necromancer can proc domination every time while wearing necromancer's robe. Spider Charm At the cost of 25 of your max health, it summons a spider ally to fight for you which will follow you throughout each depth until it dies. Equipping the amulet makes them follow you instead of roaming around. It has to be identified first before it's able to be used. Chaos Crystal The Chaos Crystal is obtained by beating the spider boss which can be found on the last depth of the spider lair or from killing DM-300 on depth 15. The entrance to the spider lair is on depth 5 where Goo is found. The Chaos Crystal, when identified, has a 0/100 counter that charges up as the Hero/ine takes damage. The Chaos Crystal must be equipped in a ring slot in order to charge. The Chaos Crystal is used to create a Chaos weapon by fusing it with any weapon. Fusing a Chaos Crystal can be done by identifying it twice. Once completely identified, an option to fuse it with an item will show in the actions menu for the Chaos Crystal. If necessary, a Chaos Crystal can be equipped for a while in order to identify its number of charges, then a Scroll of Identify can be used on it to open the fuse option, thereby saving the need for using two scrolls. Chaos Sword It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with any melee weapon. The unique sword will be created. It will, at first, be unidentified and always require 14 strength to successfully wield. Attacking enemies a few times will reveal a random enchantment upon the sword. This will be followed by repeatedly upgrading the sword every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further reducing the requirement to wield, which increases the efficiency. It is recommended that if there is a specific enchantment desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired enchantment is reached. Also note that infusing any cursed melee weapon will remove the curse and generate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about cursed chaos swords. Chaos Bow It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with a compatible ranged weapon such as a bow. The bow will be unidentified and always require 14 strength to successfully wield. Attacking enemies a few times, will reveal a random enchantment upon the bow followed by repeatedly upgrading the bow every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further reducing the requirement to wield, which increases the efficiency. It is recommended that if there is a specific enchantment desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired enchantment is reached. Also note that infusing any cursed ranged weapon will remove the curse and generate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about cursed chaos bows. If the enemy dodges a thrown arrow, the Chaos Bow will burst chaos magic on you; it will create fire, regrowth, cloud of toxic or paralytic gas. Chaos Staff It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with a wand. The staff will be unidentified and always have 2/2 charges. Upon attacking enemies a few times, will add spell combos upon the staff followed by repeatedly upgrading the staff every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further adding effects. It is recommended that if there is a specific combo desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired combo is reached. Also note that infusing any dead wand will regenerate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about a dead chaos staff. Zapping a chaos staff will cause one of six effects: * Random blob ** Toxic gas ** Paralytic gas ** Regrow ** Fire * Insta-kill target * Put target to sleep * Dominate target * Teleport target * Heal target Chaos Armor It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with any armor. It will create a unique Chaos Armor, which requires 15 strength and is unidentified at the beginning. Being attacked will slowly upgrade this armor. You can still put a Glyph on it and change it. Black Skull It can be obtained by defeating Lich in the last depth of the Necropolis. When equipped, after killing enough enemies, the skull will awaken. Once it has awoken, the first enemy to be killed will be revived and follow you as a friendly enemy/an ally. If you acquire the skull as a Necromancer, you are presented with 2 options: * The first is to release the protective spell on the skull, so it may function normally. * The second is to become a Lich. As a Lich, you lose 2 strength points and are able to summon 2 deathlings. Ice Key The Ice Key is the key you need to save caged Kobold NPC. Ice Key is dropped from the Ice Guardians,who are the bosses of the Ice Caves chapter. Candle of Visions It's earned from caged Kobold NPC when you open his cage with the Ice Key. The Kobold NPC transmogrifies into the candle. It grants mind vision when equipped until the candle is completely melted. It only melts while equipped so it's useful to equip for a turn to sneak a peek at monster locations (which can help you locate treasures and rooms because the areas directly surrounding the monsters are displayed too). Heart of Darkness Gotten from the side quest from the stranger in the flesh Halls of Yog, you have two choices: return to the stranger and he'll be available as a merchant from them on. This can be preferable to some players this far down into the dungeon as it's hard to get certain supplies. The second option (insert game version here) is to equip it as an accessory, which puts your character into a shadowed status, effectively making your character harder to be seen by enemies, also a huge boon by the heavy hitters you'll be seeing at this stage of the game. In addition, when you get hit, black flamelike darklings spawn to your aid, fighting the enemy temporarily. Their hp is low and they continually take non battle damage until their death as time goes by, so don't expect them to be around long. Consumables Blank Scroll Well… just a blank scroll which can be found everywhere (especially in Library rooms). They are not useless as one might think at first glance, but they can be converted to a random scroll if a rune is drawn on it by an Arcane Stylus. Or they can be remade in a well. Codex One of the many books that can be found in any library. Some of the codex's may be written in demonic or elven languages. If this is the case you better hope that you picked a character that can read them. (I'm moderately sure Warlock, which is one of the upgrades to mage, can read demonic language while the elf can read elven language.) Scroll of Domination Randomly forces an enemy to permanently be an ally until death, attacking enemies in the depth that get near you. Not recommended for bosses as it will prevent progression unless you have some form of traps nearby to force kill it, as you cannot melee/range it unless using wands/traps/seeds... though using this method makes the kill a breeze without them attacking you... Be careful when trying to rig an easy kill on DM-300 as its following AoE can still kill you, and it repairs constantly. It works well on statues. It will run around killing enemies until it dies; then it drops the weapon it was carrying. It's useful when a statue has a weapon that you want, but the Hero/ine cannot defeat it with his/her current equipment. There are also many bugs that can be used with a Scroll of Domination. Using a scroll of domination on a spider womb will make every spider coming out of it dominated as well. And if you are to go to other parts of the dungeon (such as the prison, the sewers etc.) then the egg will create monsters that generally spawn there. You can create infinite bosses to fight for you this way. (Be wary that if you try this on level 15, many of your creatures will die from the toxic gas of the DM-300) Scroll of Curse This scroll curses all the items the Hero/ine is wearing. Attacking an enemy while the items are cursed by this scroll will cause the Hero/ine to burn and release paralytic gas. Your Hero/ine's good if this scroll isn't found. The merchant can buy your Scroll of Curse for 3000 gold. Potions' Properties It's almost exactly the same as the original. A Potion of Liquid Flame is more dangerous as it actually acts like a spreading liquid. Stay clear! Seeds' Properties They are now edible. Rotten Food Food can rot if comes into contact with toxic gas, so don't use a Ration for trap disarming. Of course, eating Rotten Food won't be a good thing. (It can be made into normal food through using potions to moisten it and it does feed you, but releases confusion gas (rarely), toxic gas, or paralytic gas when you eat it.) If thrown, it will act as a Potion of Toxic Gas, or paralytic gas, so throwing several in a room with sleeping monsters can be very effective. Mana Potion This potion restores 3 mana points. New Armor Gothic Armor It's better than Plate Armor. It requires 19 strength to equip. Rat Armor A leather armor made of rat hide, it's probably not contagious, this rat armor provides damage absorption up to 4 points per attack. You can get this armor with the plague doctor quest, you need give 5 rat skins to the plague doctor for the rat armor. New Wands Wand of Icebolt Deals 4-6 damage, slow and freeze target. Can be obtained by killing the ice guardian. Wand of Shadowbolt It is magic missile. This wand deal 20-27 damage, can be obtained by killing one of shadow crystals of 1/9 chance. New Weapons Tier-1 Elven Dagger Elf starts with this weapon. Elver dagger deal 1-4 damage, 50 accuracy bonus and 0.7 attack delay. Tier-2 Spear This weapon has increased reach, equal to 2 tiles. Spear deal 2-18 damage, but has 1.5 attack delay. Sacrificial Sword This weapon can dominate target on hit. This weapon deal 2-12 damage. Tier-3 Kusarigama Kusarigama has range of 2 tiles. This weapon deal 3-8 damage. It can drag the enemy and make them dizzy. Golden Sword * It is obtainable by killing a Golden Statue. * An alternative path to get it is by farming skeletons in the prison as they have a very small chance of dropping a Golden Sword. Being more accurate, there's a 1/6 base chance that skeletons drop something, and considering there are more than 40 obtainable missile weapons/weapons/armor via skeleton drops, there's approximately one Golden Sword obtained every 240 skeletons killed. * This weapon creates gold on hit. This weapon deals 3-12 damage, has 1.1 accuracy, and 0.8 attack delay. Tier-5 Glaive Glaive has range of 2 tiles. This weapon deal 5-35 damage, has 1.2 accuracy and 1.4 attack delay. Tier-6 Claymore This weapon deal 6-40 damage. Halberd Halberd has range of 2 tiles. This weapon deal 6-51 damage, has 1.1 accuracy and 1.4 attack delay. Bows You can find and use Bows for ranged and melee (quite ineffective) attacks. Bows can be enchanted, but enchantments work only in melee combat. (This is wrong, if you have a Blazing Crossbow, you will find it lights its targets on fire when shooting, even with normal arrows.) All kinds of arrows can be stored in a Quiver. Mods Remixed Dungeon's application incorporates by default 8 other mods of Remixed Dungeon developed by members of the same team, and there are also 5 more mods of it released by other developers (unfortunately 2 of them are plain clones). This makes the mods of Remixed Dungeon (incorporated by defaut, released seperately and clones) 13 in total. Incorporated mods also developed by NYRDS and available in English These are all available to the player by selecting "Mods" from the game's main screen (Remixed Dungeon is the default selection after installation and will not change without the player choosing so). * Faith * Maze * PD mini * Vanilla PD There is also another game developed by the NYRDS team named "Jumpy Rat", a side-scroller in which the player controls a marsupial rat, attempting to jump between columns of dungeon wall without hitting them. Nevertheless, although it uses code and assets from Original PD it is not a actual mod of Remixed Dungeon (or any other Pixel Dungeon) at all in its gameplay. Incorporated mods also developed by NYRDS only available in Russian Note that these mods are only available in the Russian language and the option to play them is given only if the Russian language is selected from the game settings. * Conundrum * D.U.N.G.E.O.N * The Dungeon of Heroes * The Epic Dungeon Mods released by other developers * Pixel Dungeon 2: Abandoned mod with minor changes implemented to it, released by Sand From Glass in early 2018. Although it is based on a version of Remixed Dungeon which is 2+ years old (v.27.3 fix 2), it might be appealing to some players because it allows saving by default, without the player having to watch ads. You can read some more details about it and find a download link, if you visit the link above that leads to its separate page in the wiki. * Pixel Ponies!: Abandoned mod with a "My Little Pony" theme and developed by A Wolf. & Michael Pinnegar in late 2016. Many of this mod's changes are renamings and retexturings of characters and items in order to fit the "My Little Pony" theme, but this mod also features two new warrior subclasses that replace the familiar ones and an original virtue (skill) system that affects the gameplay in general. Although it is based on a version of Remixed Dungeon which is 3+ years old (v.25.4 fix 1), in addition to its added features and general theme it might be also appealing to some players because it allows saving by default, without the player having to watch ads. You can read more details about it and find a download link, if you visit the link above that leads to its separate page in the wiki. * Remake Pixel Dungeon: Abandoned mod, but with rather elaborate additions to it, and released by Cuneytoner (its last update was in late 2017, version 0.1.56). There is a new class added, the Cleric, with 2 new subclasses the Arcpriest and Paladin, new items (Beer, Portal Stone, Vanish Stone), but most importantly a whole new chapter, the Demon Pits, after Demon's Nest, with new enemies and a new end-game boss, the dragon Nidhoggr (the Amulet of Yendor is obtained after beating it). Like the two previous mods it allows saving by default without the player having to watch ads, nevertheless its base on an outdated version of Remixed Dungeon makes it lack all the features added to Remixed Dungeon during the time period of the last 2.5 years (Remake PD's extra content somewhat compensates for that though). You can read more details about it and find a download link, if you visit the link above that leads to its separate page in the wiki. There are also 2 clones of Remixed Dungeon titled Hero! Dungeon Pixel Word: Star (it appears also with the names Multilanguage of Pixel Dungeon / Pixel Dungeon: Heros and Monstres (sic) / The 6 Superhero Dungeon Island) and Super Pixel Dungeon, that just copy its source code without any addition at all to its gameplay. Players should better avoid these two titles, because apart from being plain clones, they are also both based on an outdated version of Remixed Dungeon.Category:Remixed Dungeon Category:Mods